Getting to it
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: When Kanda had asked him what it’d take for him stop bothering him, Lavi jokingly asked for something he thought was impossible. Lesson of the day: be careful what you ask for. Or maybe not. Lavi/Kanda


Title: Getting to it

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Lavi/Kanda

Warnings: Fluff, sap, romance

Word count: 2692

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters.

Summary: When Kanda had asked him what it'd take for him stop bothering him, Lavi jokingly asked for something he thought was impossible. Lesson of the day: be careful what you ask for. Or maybe not.

* * *

"Fine. We'll do it."

Kanda's voice was firm and almost casual, like he was talking about the weather. No, wait. The Japanese exorcist's voice was never casual even when he was talking about the weather, because according to him, the weather was an important element that could make or break their missions. But Kanda's voice was indeed casual. Almost too casual, in fact.

From a distance of approximately six feet away -a number which Lavi was familiar enough to know that it was Mugen's striking range and which he had immediately jumped to after finishing his request earlier- Lavi could only let his jaw fall and blink his eye rapidly. Suddenly, it felt like that six feet was a mocking testament to his cowardice, but one could never be too safe with Kanda and Mugen.

"Huh?" Stupid as it was, it was the only thing that managed to survive pass his throat. Kanda couldn't have said just what he thought he'd said, could he?

Kanda glared, his arms crossed and brows knitted together. His posture was one of passive anticipation, as though he were waiting for the redhead to do something immediately. When Lavi remained rooted to the ground approximately six feet away, his jaw still slacked and eye atrociously wide, Kanda began to grit his teeth.

It was that action that signaled to Lavi to get his senses back in order. If Kanda hadn't agreed to do 'something' with him, together, Lavi was quite certain he would already be missing an appendage. As it was, Mugen was looking rather menacing and blood-thirsty. Self preservation instincts demanded that he think of something, and quick.

"Are-are you sure?"

The sharp coldness in Kanda's eyes almost made Lavi jump another six feet away, but his body found it too difficult to response to the perceived danger. Not when Kanda was fighting the blush that was conquering his face slowly but surely, and with his tense demeanor and thinned lips, it was not difficult to tell that he was failing miserably. The thought of anyone being able to tear their eyes away from the sight of the Japanese exorcist's cheeks burning deliciously red and biting on his lower lip with a seductive power the man himself was unaware of… the thought of anyone being able to rip their attention away from the sight they could behold, were beholding, was preposterous. It was something only the blind and the foolish would even attempt, and Lavi was neither.

He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Erm… in my room?"

Kanda snorted. "It smells like books."

"Your room, then?" Lavi had to squeeze his question out quite forcefully, and the instinct to jump another six, ten feet away loomed over his head. Kanda was famous for being obsessively territorial with his room as he was famous for his skills with Mugen.

To his surprise, Kanda merely nodded sharply, the blush on his face not yet receded. Before Lavi could ask anything more, Kanda had turned and walked away, his footsteps echoing loudly in the quiet corridors of the headquarters. It was already past midnight, after all.

Lavi swallowed, willed his heart to continue functioning properly and not skip another beat, and trailed closely behind. That six-foot distance was kept, however, until they reached the door to Kanda's room. Even so, it was with much reluctance and acting against the sirens blaring inside him that he closed that distance. He gulped when he did. That feeling was much too eerily similar to that of a man walking towards the guillotine.

Kanda's actions were a stark contrast to Lavi's jumpiness. Upon entering his room, he made short work of his exorcist coat, hanging it up before padding towards his bed. The string that held his hair together was loosened with one smooth action, and Kanda's hair… the man's long, dark hair seemed to just cascade down his pale shoulders like a waterfall of silk. As moonlight descended into the room via the only window, it kissed Kanda, illuminating his silhouette like a strange sort of halo.

Lavi's nervousness dissipated for a moment as he drank in the image, feeling tipsy all of a sudden. Then Kanda spoke, and all his nerves came crashing down on him again, making him edgier than a long-tailed cat in a rocking chair factory.

"Be quick about it."

The redhead gulped.

There were some things in the world that had such a low possibility of happening it might as well have been impossible.

Like the Earl floating across the sky with his little umbrella – which in itself should already be impossible, due to the sheer size difference between the Earl and his favourite umbrella, but hey, magic was involved and magic was incredible - and surrendering himself to the Black Order unconditionally with a heartfelt apology for trying to kill everyone.

Like Allen and all the other parasitic types going on a diet and rejecting the mountains of food Jerry always prepared for them.

Like Kanda agreeing to have sex with him if he would just shut up and stop bothering him.

The last such-low-possibility-might-as-well-be-impossible thing had been on his mind for at least the past six months, and Lavi remembered spending some of his spare time calculating the exact amount of pestering it would take to push Kanda over the brink and yet not have his body befriend Mugen against his will. Kanda was impossibly beautiful; the Order had long concurred that Kanda was the prettiest male exorcist, and were it not for Mugen, Lavi was fairly certain his friend would have been pawed and groped everywhere by now. Getting a taste of those lips seemed quite… interesting.

Or at least that was what Lavi always told himself, every time he bugged the pretty exorcist and watched his brows twitch and his hands shoot towards Mugen before making a run for it. It was not because he truly wanted to know how those lips would feel as he teased and nipped at them, and definitely not because he wanted to hear the sounds Kanda might make, would make as his mind was clouded by a haze of pleasure.

No, of course not.

Then, half an hour ago, during one of his routine pestering, Kanda had snapped and demanded to know what it would take for Lavi to stop bothering him. Or he'd probably decided that it was easier to just give in for once and not have to risk cleaning blood splatters out of the castle walls later, seeing how Komui had told him quite plainly that no matter the events that led up to it, Kanda had to scrub out all blood stains he caused.

Too happy with having the upper hand, Lavi just had to open his big mouth and yelled, "One night of mind-blowing sex!" Upon finishing his sentence, he'd immediately made that aforementioned six feet jump away from Kanda.

Who'd have thought that Kanda would actually agree?

Definitely not Lavi, who'd known Kanda since childhood and quite familiar with how his friend treated people who hit on him. If Bookman would just let him, the fate of the man who'd mistaken Kanda for a girl and flirted with him licentiously would definitely have been recorded down. Lavi could still remember every minute detail of the whole incident and the aftermath; it was damn near impossible to forget the amount of destroyed furniture and the ear-damaging female shrieks that seemed to go on and on.

Now he was in Kanda's bedroom, with a half-naked and very beautiful Kanda, running his hands through his hair to shake it out of the ponytail it had been confined in, and waiting for Lavi to do something.

…How awkward.

Lavi snuck a lingering glance at the window. Surely, the Earl was floating merrily outside right now, ready to surrender himself unconditionally…

"What are you looking at?" Kanda barked, and Lavi nearly jumped out of his skin. Lavi tore his eyes away from the window –nope, no sign of the Earl anywhere out there- and forced himself to look at Kanda again. The Japanese's hands never paused in unbuttoning the white shirt he wore underneath his coat, and with a shrug of his shoulders, the shirt slipped off onto the ground in a careless pile. Lavi's lung burned for air, and he slowly took a deep, long breath, softly, as though anything louder and faster would make the other change his mind.

Unaware of the effect he had on Lavi, Kanda nodded curtly towards his bed. "Be quick about it," he said again, but his voice was lacking the rancor it'd held earlier. And was Lavi imagining the sudden breathlessness that seemed to be consuming Kanda as well?

Before Lavi could make sense of it all, Kanda had already climbed onto his bed, sitting upright and against the wall. His posture radiated awkwardness, the way he seemed unsure where to place his hands, and if he should just let his legs dangle off the edge or cross them on the bed. His eyes locked with Lavi's again, and there was something, in there, burning, calling for him. Those eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they were illuminated by the moon. The temperature in the room suddenly felt a lot warmer than when they'd just entered.

Having Kanda in a bed, topless, hair down, and waiting for him… it was Lavi's undoing.

In one, two, three large steps, he crossed the room and pounced, jumping onto the bed and pinning Kanda against himself. Those lips were claimed in a quick swoop, like a prey caught in the talons of the swift eagle, and the feeling, the texture, of lips on lips, made Lavi's mind blank out.

All he remembered of the next few minutes, hours perhaps, was a tangle of sweaty limbs, the taste of salty skin, the feeling of long black hair running through his fingers, the overwhelming emotions that drowned him as the other's fingers threaded through his red locks and pulled him down for another kiss. Coherent sentences, phrases, words escaped him, and all that managed to fall through his lips were moans, gasps, heavy breathing. His hands would not stop roaming. They careened across the soft, pliable body trapped beneath his own, caressing, whispering lightly over that small swell of flesh. His lips refused to stop planting kisses, both deep and feathery light. They seemed satisfied only when they left their mark on the previously flawless body. And when his lips moved away from his mark, his tongue would dart out one more time to lick it, as though trying to heal and placate the heated skin. Throughout it all, Kanda thrashed and writhed and buckled. His voice hitched as he moaned and screamed and whimpered. His arms hooked around Lavi's neck, diving into his damp red locks, his legs wrapped around Lavi's body. Lavi thought his heart was going to break when Kanda cried his name.

Lavi could not remember anything pass that.

When it was all over, Lavi collapsed onto the bed, his arms unable to support the combined weight of Kanda and himself any longer. The bed protested with a loud creak, but it held up, letting the two fill their burning lungs with air and their senses return. Lavi pushed himself off Kanda and flopped onto the other side of the bed. His skin began to cool as he untangled himself from Kanda, but he could still feel his hair matted to his head with sweat. Cautiously, he turned his head to the side.

Kanda looked every bit as tired as he no doubt felt. With his hair pooled all around him, the Japanese exorcist's body was wrapped in a light sheen of sweat and dotted with bruises, bite marks and hickeys. The hickeys were especially evident on his collarbone and neck, an area where Lavi remembered lavishing a lot of attention on and where he still had half a mind to lean over to kiss and bite again. Kanda's eyes were closed, his long lashes brushing against his cheeks.

Now what? What was Lavi supposed to do? He'd promised to stop bothering Kanda on one mind-blowing condition, and Kanda had fulfilled that condition through and through. Calling it mind-blowing was just describing the tip of the iceberg.

But… now that Lavi had had him, he found himself hungering for more of Kanda, be it his touches, his kisses, of the feeling of his body pressed against his own. It burned his body just thinking about it. And while he was tired now, come tomorrow, he knew he'd be finding excuses to drape himself all over Kanda again. He wanted that skin to skin contact. He needed it. So badly.

One night wasn't enough.

Forever wouldn't be enough.

Lavi suppressed a frustrated groan. He wanted Kanda, damn it! Wanted him for more than just lonely nights and cold beds, desired him for more than just a friend, a comrade-in-arms, an occasional lover. Kanda was beautiful, so beautiful… If he could have a wish, right now, he'd wish for the man lying in bed with him. Let him belong to me, he'd say. Let him love no other.

"Be quiet. You're thinking too loud," Kanda mumbled all of sudden, and the fear of having spoken his thoughts aloud froze Lavi. But there was nothing from Kanda. No death threats, no punches, no shoves.

"So-sorry, Yuu," he mumbled in return, unsure of what else to say or do. Suddenly, there was a shuffle in bed and the bed creaked again. Before Lavi could even register what was happening, his arms were already full with Kanda and the blanket pulled up to cover them both. Wait, was Kanda cuddling up against him? Why was Kanda's head doing on his chest and his arms splayed across his body?

"Yuu!?"

The Japanese exorcist did not speak for a very long while, and Lavi almost thought he didn't hear his exclamation, impossible as it was. Just as he was deliberating how to ask his question, Kanda muttered softly, head buried into the nook of Lavi's neck. His warm breath tickled Lavi's hair, and Lavi felt his body heat up again.

"…I don't do things like this with people I don't like."

The redhead's heart began to pound so loud he feared he was going to wake the people next door.

"Do you mean…?"

Kanda snorted, but he only readjusted his position to make himself more comfortable. He did not move away from Lavi. If anything, Lavi thought he'd gotten even closer and was acting even cuddlier.

"Interpret that however you wish. Now go to sleep. I'm tired."

As Kanda's hand found its way to hook around his other shoulder, the implications of the night finally sank into Lavi's head like a piece of lead in water. Unbidden, a grin, one he felt from the bottom of his heart, arose and blossomed on his face. Nothing could even begin to wipe it away, and he wrapped his arms around Kanda, his heart lighter than it had ever been. Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss on the top of Kanda's head.

"Good night, Yuu."

The other grunted in response, but to Lavi's ears, it might as well have been the sweetest 'good night'. His grin was still present, and did not give any indication of fading even after a while. There was no way, he thought to himself, that he would be able to sleep tonight. But he didn't mind. Maybe he would be able to breathe a soft 'good morning' when Kanda woke up and looked up at him blearily? He'd always wondered how Kanda looked like in the morning, still drowsy with sleep.

"Your heartbeat's too loud. Make it softer," Kanda demanded suddenly. Lavi was surprised the Japanese was even still awake. His breathing had been so even.

"Erm… I'll… try?"

"Do it. And why do you keep staring out of the window?"

"Not… nothing. Just, thought I might see something." Yeah, like the Earl with his floating umbrella and unconditional surrender, maybe.

"Go to sleep."

"Getting to it, Yuu. Getting to it."

-owari-

A/N: Lavi was OOC like woah. Kanda not so much, but still... Ahaha, this is probably my first and last foray into writing Lavi/Kanda fics, but it's hard to say. Let's see if my Kanda muse will pop up again. In the mean time, let there be more Lavi/Kanda fics for all the fans! :DDD


End file.
